


It can't be him

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates seeing Sam bruised unless he is the one to make the marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can't be him

Dean hates seeing Sam bruised unless he is the one to make the marks. He loves the sight of them everywhere on his brother's body. He loves that he can bruised Sam wherever and whenever he wants to. He loves punching Sam, kicking him, leaving him purple and bloody, beaten and breathless. And then he loves to fuck him hard and raw, bruise him from the inside. 

Yeah, Dean really loves doing all of that, hurting Sam in ways real Dean would never do. He loves the way real Dean screams deep inside him everytime he does that, louder then he had ever screamed in hell, but his soul is bound, he can't take over his own body again. Not until this Dean wants him to. He thinks it would be fun to leave this body while buried deep inside beaten, barely alive Sam. 

He loves how Sam screams when he can't take any more pain. He loves that these days he screams quicker and louder. He loves when Sam chokes on Latin, when he pleads him to leave his big brother's body. 

Yeah, this Dean loves all of that and how it all looks through his black eyes.


End file.
